


In Too Deep

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Relationships, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

Viktor was charming, handsome and treated her like a princess.

But her heart...

"You are," Viktor said, his hand sliding between her thighs, "so beautiful. I cannot vait to have sex vis you."

"I'm not sure..." she started to say but he slipped his fingers inside her knickers and she gasped as he pushed one inside her. 

Vitkor pulled the shoulder of her dress down and freed her breast from the fabric. "Nice, like a peach," he said and bent his head, taking her nipple into his mouth.

He pushed a second finger into her, moving his arm faster. Hermione wasn't sure she liked it but then his thumb started rubbing over her clit and she cried out in surprise.

Vitkor smiled up at her. "Feels good, yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted as he kept rubbing the sensitive nub until her thighs were trembling and she couldn't think. Just when she didn't think she could take any more, Viktor pulled his hand free and moved between her legs, his erection thick and hard.

"Now, I fuck you."

"Viktor!" she shouted as he thrust inside her. He was enormous and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"So tight, you are, my little virgin," he said snapping his hips forward. He was heavy as he moved over her, panting in her ear, soft grunts bursting forth every time he hit bottom.

It hurt, yes, but the realisation that she'd always wanted Ron to be her first was what made her cry.


End file.
